Una evidencia irrefutable
by Alter Night
Summary: Es difícil lograr ocultar la verdad en el palacio de justicia. La veracidad de los hechos siempre resultará legítima una vez se presenten las pruebas definitivas.


**Una evidencia irrefutable**

* * *

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la mesa que yacía frente a ella. Estaba construido de un material sólido, una madera de tonos cálidos, cuyo barniz resaltaban con orgullo el brillo gracias a la luminosidad que reinaba en la sala del juicio. Se preguntó cuántos golpes tuvo que recibir por parte de los abogados defensores que atinaban con energía las palmas de sus manos. Athena comenzó a seguir los patrones irregulares de líneas presentes en la superficie de aquella mesa, éstas resultaban casi imperceptibles a un metro de distancia. Un ruido llamó su atención, se trataba sin duda del juez, quien se había aclarado la garganta expresando la incomodidad que sobrellevaba en aquel momento.

- **Señorita Cykes, su interrogatorio, por favor** -Se reiteró el juez- **Creo que a lo largo de estos años ha tenido numerosas ocasiones donde poder observar la mesa de la defensa que con honor se mantiene impecable en nuestro tribunal.**

Athena alzó el rostro abrumada para devolver la mirada al juez. El anciano fruncía el ceño molesto y la situación sería incómoda de no ser por Taka, el halcón de Simón. El ave yacía gustosa en la cima de la cabeza del pobre anciano, ofreciendo una imagen muy cómica al momento.

La abogada abrió y cerró los labios tratando responder como corresponde, pero no había palabra formulada para poder contestar con propiedad.

"¿El interrogatorio?" se preguntó con nerviosismo. Había jurado no haber escuchado el testimonio de la persona que se hallaba de pie tras el banquillo de los testigos. La situación empeoró provocándole un vuelco al corazón cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del testigo, quien hacía rato había estado en silencio mirándola con una inquietante inexpresividad. Cuando él se percató de que ella estaba echando un vistazo en su dirección, bajó el rostro hundido en bochorno mientras sus mejillas ardían de un segundo a otro. En contra de su voluntad, el rostro de la joven también se había encendido como evidente respuesta y el cosquilleo se apoderó de su pecho.

 **-¿Señorita Cykes?** -Titubeó confuso el juez- **¿se encuentra bien?**

 **-Hmpf, parece ser que la señorita Cykes-dono no encuentra necesario prolongar este juicio-** Sonrió malicioso el fiscal Simón Blackquill- **La ausencia de objeciones lo dice todo su señoría. Pongamos punto final a esta gran pérdida de tiempo.**

 **-¿La defensa está de acuerdo?** -Insistió el juez inquieto por el panorama que estaba presenciando desde lo alto.

Athena cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire antes de poder responder. Su mente a penas se estaba recuperando de los acontecimientos que se habían llevado a cabo justo antes de comenzar el juicio. Imágenes relacionadas a los hechos que atormentaban su corazón mezclado con recuerdos del caso que había estudiado e investigado con rigurosidad se amontonaron de tal modo que éstos últimos habían terminado por ser anulados. Con una desagradable sensación de hormigueo en su estómago comenzó a recordar con claridad lo que ocurrió aquella mañana en el vestíbulo.

Eran horas tempranas y los rayos del sol traspasaban las vidrieras del palacio de justicia llenando de calidez tanto los pasillos y el vestíbulo así como también las numerosas salas donde se iniciaban o reanudaban los juicios.

En cuanto a Phoenix Wright y Apollo Justice, ambos se encontraban ausentes y lamentaron no poder asistir al juicio del caso del cual decidió tomar cargo con gran entusiasmo. Y aun así, enfrentarse sola a Simón Blackquill era más que un reto para ella y su cliente. Quería enorgullecer a su amigo y contrincante tanto como a su jefe y su compañero de la agencia. Para su alivio, Juniper Wood prometió que estaría presente apoyándola desde la galería.

En aquel pequeño fragmento del día, Athena había logrado comunicarse con su cliente en la sala de acusados para reorganizar el caso antes de jugar las cartas en la mesa de la defensa. Su sonrisa se desplegó desde el primer hasta el último segundo que duró aquel breve intervalo para transmitir seguridad al acusado, pero muy en el fondo estaba algo preocupada pues no había logrado localizar a su amiga. El cliente no parecía del todo conforme, pudo detectar la inquietud que su abogada estaba manifestando y sugirió dar una pequeña vuelta en dirección al vestíbulo para poder volver de inmediato la sala de acusados con la intención de relajar el denso ambiente.

Cuando el aguacil informó a la defensa que el juicio estaba a punto de reanudar, sus pies comenzaron a subir con seguridad los numerosos escalones que conducían al segundo piso. Casi llegando al otro extremo de la escalera, una dulce voz captó su atención y volteó para poder localizar a la dueña de aquellas indescifrables palabras. Su amiga se encontraba en la entrada saludando a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la zona, pero al parecer, aquello se había extendido a una conversación más larga de lo previsto. Athena le comunicó a su cliente que se adelantara. La alegría recorrió sus venas y el impulso la apresuró a retroceder para poder descender con velocidad los escalones y así poder alcanzar a Juniper, saludarla y advertirla que el juicio estaba a punto de iniciarse . En ese mismo instante, un mal cálculo selló su destino cuando su pie izquierdo aterrizó justo en el borde del siguiente escalón provocando un indeseado desliz. Una sensación de vértigo se apodero de ella tras intentar guardar el equilibrio en vano, pues el peso de su cuerpo se encargó de tirarla hacia abajo mientras un pequeño grito escapaba de su garganta.

Por instinto, cerró los ojos creyendo venir el doloroso resultado al pie de las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, su gritó se quebró no solo por darse cuenta que había caído encima de algo relativamente blando, sino también por sus labios que se habían encontrado con los de una persona que aparentemente estaba por dirigirse al segundo piso como ella.

Aquella persona no era nadas más ni nada menos que el mismísimo detective Bobby Fulbright. El señor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido ante el golpe que había recibido. Afortunadamente, su extraño cabello se hizo cargo de amortiguar el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, pero su aviador no había corrido la misma suerte, había terminado en una lejana esquina.

El aguacil, que durante toda esa tediosa espera se había dedicado a tomar _selfies_ con su teléfono realizando las expresiones faciales más embarazosas de la historia, apartó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono tras escuchar a la joven chillar y caer escaleras abajo. Segundos después, al ver como abogada y detective habían terminado en el suelo del modo más comprometedor posible, sintió la terrible urgencia de tomar una foto del momento con la boca a punto de desencajar de la sorpresa.

Juniper había guardado silencio desde hacía un par de minutos atrás. Sus manos cubrían sus labios intentando reprimir todo sonido tras observar a su amiga invadir el espacio personal del pobre hombre que logró salvarla a tiempo.

Athena detectó un gemido salir de aquellos labios que permanecían rígidos y aun así la sensación resultó ser de algún modo placentera mientras percibía la calidez del mentolado aliento que el detective desprendía intentando controlar con dificultad el dolor. Los ojos de la joven, que hasta ese mismo momento habían permanecido cerrados, fueron abriéndose con cautela a la vez que se separaba de aquel rostro y lograba de algún modo incorporarse, apenas sentada encima de la cadera de la persona que había servido de soporte. Los ojos del detective también se abrieron y una mirada confusa fue dedicada a la abogada localizada a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Ella pudo percibir como el detective dejaba escapar un agradable suspiro, junto a la esencia del gel que aplicaba a su cabello a la hora de arreglarlo y una suave colonia suministrada con generosidad alrededor de su cuello cada mañana, muestra de la importancia que le dedicaba el poder dar justicia todos los días bajo una presentación lo más impecable posible. Aquel conjunto de esencias y esos ojos vigilándola con cautela fueron suficiente para terminar embriagando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Tras unos segundos aturdidos ambos recobraron consciencia de lo sucedido, sus ojos forzaron una exagerada apertura a la vez que el rubor se hacía dueño de sus pómulos y una ardiente oleada recorría sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza. Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, Athena se separó del detective y se puso de pie mientras murmuraba disculpas con palabras entrecortadas y ayudaba al hombre para que pueda reponerse. Bobby a su vez no cesaba de rogar perdón aun sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero era inevitable no sentir pena ante lo ocurrido.

El detective intentó recuperar la compostura y examinó con cuidado a la abogada. Ella tan solo miraba el suelo enmudecida.

- **¿Se…se encuentra bien señorita Cykes?-** Bobby hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire- **No se hizo daño, ¿verdad?**

Athena incapaz de generar si quiera una sílaba, agitó el rostro aun cuando sus rodillas decían lo contrario. Aquella respuesta logró calmar al buen hombre por un par de segundos, pero la alarma no tardó en hacerse presente y comenzó a examinar el vestíbulo en búsqueda de sus lentes. Dudaba si realmente estaba agitado por temor a perder sus valiosas pertenencias o por sentirse vulnerable frente a aquella niña capaz de leer las emociones que ocultan los corazones de toda persona que tuviera la suerte de cruzarse con ella.

Juniper Wood logró reaccionar a tiempo y rescató las lentes del detective. Bobby agradeció brevemente el gesto y reanudó su camino hacia la sala de juicio mientras imaginaba cómo lo estrangularía el fiscal, pues hacía rato que la sesión se había abierto.

Si el sermón que recibió la defensa por impuntual no fue suficiente para comenzar, una penalización como extra fue la cereza del pastel.

Tras terminar de repasar con lujo de detalle cada suceso hasta el momento actual, Athena abrió los ojos para advertir como el juez se disponía a tomar el mazo.

- **Dado que la defensa no presenta oposición, procederé a dictar mi veredicto**.

- **¡Protesto!-** Interrumpió Athena a tiempo mientras golpeaba dos veces la maltratada mesa- **La defensa…tiene preguntas para el…er…el testigo, su señoría.**

El juez ladeó su cabeza confuso.

- **Está usted bajo un comportamiento inusual, señorita Cykes. En fin, comience con el interrogatorio.**

 **-Sí, su señoría… Lo cierto es que necesito que el testigo repita su testimonio-** Admitió mientras frotaba la muñeca contra su frente para apartar el sudor provocado por tal vergonzosa situación.

- **¡Será un placer!-** Sonrió Bobby como si no se sintiera afectado- **Pero le advierto que esta vez debe prestar atención.**

- **Hmpf, ya has oído al detective, Cykes-dono. Si vuelves a perderte en las musarañas me haré cargo de que mi espada imparta su merecido final a este caso.**

- **Claro como el agua…-** Logró responder tras tragar saliva con dificultad.

- **Bien** -El detective se acomodó sus lente antes reanudar su testimonio- **La señora Ginma Taylor fue hallada muerta en la sala de lectura en su casa. La habitación en cuestión se puede localizar en el tercer piso. El arma del crimen…** -Un repentino silencio se hizo notar cuando su visión se había enfocado en el rostro de la defensa, quien hacía un enorme esfuerzo en concentrarse y seguir cada una de las palabras que él intentaba comunicar. Un punto en concreto de aquella inquietante vista, es decir, los labios de la defensa, fueron la razón por la cual el detective había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba por comentar. Apartando la vista con incomodidad, llevó ambas manos a la altura del cabello mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que estaba por decir. Por desgracia, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

- **¿Entonces?-** Presionó el fiscal.

- **Hmm, oh, no sé… ¿Por dónde iba?**

Simón inclinó el mentón a la vez que sus ojos desprendían un brillo intimidante.

- **Detective Fulbright, estaba por mencionar el arma del crimen** -Informó el juez con semblante serio.

- **Oh, sí… El arma del crimen…-** Bobby se aferró a su corbata- **Espera… ¿Cuál era el arma del crimen?**

- **¡Silencio!-** Simón embistió un golpe seco- **Foolbright, hace un momento lo habías mencionado.** **Tu ridícula capacidad para memorizar hechos se ha reducido a la de un pez.**

El fiscal empezó a preguntarse qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Él conocía muy bien a su detective y era obvio que estaba al tanto de su enorme grado de despiste, pero estaba seguro que su compañero estaba a la altura de llevar el cargo como investigador y no pudo evitar levantar sospechas sobre su extraño desempeño en el tribunal. En cuanto a Bobby, ni se había molestado en replicar semejante insulto, no podía siquiera sentirse capaz de respirar con normalidad.

- **Tanto el detective que lidera el caso como la defensa están manifestado un comportamiento fuera de lugar desde el mismo momento en el que ambos llegaron tarde al juicio y me da la impresión de que la causa está relacionada con ambos** -Observó con astucia el juez- **¿Pueden explicar qué es lo que está ocurriendo?**

- **¡Su señoría!-** Exclamó Bobby- **Esta mañana, la señorita Cykes resbaló por las escaleras del vestíbulo. ¡Pero la justicia se encargó de que no hubiese heridos!** -El detective realizó su saludo habitual con orgullo.

- **¿La justicia dice?-** Preguntó confuso el juez.

- **El detective Fulbright evitó que me hiciera daño, su señoría** -Explicó Athena mientras peinaba su largo cabello y su rostro enrojecía.

- **Vaya, así que por eso se retrasaron. Detective Fulbright, es usted todo un caballero y un verdadero representante de la justicia.**

- **¡Es todo un honor recibir sus cumplidos su señoría! Ahora bien, retomando el caso…**

- **¡Un momento!**

Los presentes en la sala desviaron la vista hacia la fuente de aquel grito. El aguacil había irrumpido desde la entrada con una fotografía en mano.

- **¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Aguacil! ¡No puede interrumpir un juicio de ese modo!**

 **-¡Disculpe su señoría, pero debía revelar la verdad detrás de todo esto!** -Se excusó el buen hombre a la vez que se aproximaba a su interlocutor con falta de oxigeno- **He logrado imprimir la prueba a tiempo.**

- **¿Qué es esto?-** El juez tomó la fotografía- **¡Qué interesante, el tribunal acepta esta prueba!**

 **-¿Cómo?, ¡Taka!** -El halcón despegó sus patas de la nuca del juez y tomó la fotografía para acercarla hacia la mesa de la acusación- **¡¿Qué demonios?!**

Las pantallas instaladas en el tribunal mostraron en primer plano la fotografía en cuestión provocando un revuelo por parte de la gente en la galería quienes se habían puesto de pie a murmurar en voz alta. Bobby comenzó a desarreglarse el cabello a la vez que Athena intentaba ocultar su rostro entre los cabellos sujetos al lazo azul.

- **¡Orden!, ¡orden en la sala he dicho!-** Exigió el juez golpeando frenéticamente el mazo- **Si hay conflictos amorosos entre la defensa y el detective asignado al caso, me temo que haré un receso de cinco minutos y deben resolver sus asuntos en ese lapsus para poder proceder con normalidad el caso que nos ha reunido a todos en el día de hoy… A menos que estén decididos a casarse, de ser así, estaré encantado de dirigir su boda en este tribunal.**

 **-¡Yo seré el padrino!-** Se oyó decir al detective jefe, Dick Gumshoe, a punto de romper a llorar de la emoción.

 **-¡Silencio!** **¡Esto…esto es absolutamente ridículo!** -Protestó Simón rechinando los dientes con tanta energía que daba la impresión que podrían quebrarse de un momento a otro.

\- **En nombre de la justicia y poniendo mi placa en juego, juro que... ¡que todo esto es un mal entendido su señoría!** -El detective sacó de inmediato su placa para sonar lo más convincente posible.

- **Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, tan tímidos... Ay me siento joven otra vez...** -El juez retiró una lagrima y se aclaró la garganta para continuar- **Está bien, dado que ha quedado claro el problema, no veo el por qué seguir prolongando esta cuestión. Pero antes de volver al caso…a la parejita no le importará que traiga a mis nietos a la boda ¿cierto?**

- **¡Señor Juez!-** Gritaron tanto el detective como la abogada al unísono.

Aquella mañana daría paso a una tarde muy tediosa y el fiscal se encargaría de tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto su amiga y su compañero del trabajo colocasen un pie fuera de la sala.

* * *

Nota de autor: Especial agradecimientos a _morpheusdreamt_ (usuaria de tumblr) y _Albafica_ por animarme a publicar este pequeño Oneshot. Así mismo aprovecho para darle créditos a Albafica, puesto que esta disparatada historia fue ideada entre las dos de forma espontánea mientras manteníamos una agradable y divertida conversación. Un saludo enorme a las dos.


End file.
